


The Prince and the Pauper

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark was born into a royal family and is now first in line for the throne after the death of his father despite being only sixteen.Jack is an orphan who's parents have died and his brothers and sisters have left him.What happens when the two unexpectedly meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prince Mark

"Prince Mark,it is time for you to arise,"one of the servants announced.Mark sat up in his bed and yawned."Good morning Arthur,"he spoke."What is on the agenda for today?" "You have a meeting with Duke Felix,"Arthur replied."To go over plans for your coronation."Mark felt sad.His father had been deathly ill for a long time and he was nearing the end.The young prince was the first in line for the throne.It was too much pressure for a teenager.

"Breakfast shall be ready soon,"Arthur stated before leaving the room.Mark got out of bed and began to ready himself for the day.He wished that he could have a moments peace.Mark rarely was able to leave the castle except for official business and meetings.For only once in his life he would love to leave and explore the kingdom.Mark sighed.He finished dressing and headed downstairs to join his brother and stepmother for breakfast.

"Morning Mark,"Thomas greeted.Mark gave him a nod.The pair had not been on good terms with each other lately.Thomas,being the oldest,was supposed to take over as king.But their father had personally requested that Mark be the one to rule.Since then,Thomas spoke very few words to his brother.Mark took his usual seat next to his stepmother as a servant began filling his plate with food.

"Mark,Duke Felix will arrive at around eleven o' clock.Would you like to go out into the kingdom whilewe wait for him?"the queen asked.Mark looked up in suprise."You really mean it?"he sqeaked."Of course dear.I know how you want to have some time to yourself,especially with all that's been going on lately."Mark grinned."Thank you so much!"he cried.The youth rushed to his room.He grabbed an old cloak and cap.A perfect disguise.If he wanted to go out,he needed to be unnoticed.If anyone knew that the Prince was wandering around the kingdom,he would be swarmed by citizens.Mark donned the clothes and raced outside.

"Wow,it's such a gorgeous day,"he stated.The sky was a bright blue and birds flew around while singing their songs.Mark smiled.It was a perfect day.He headed down to the village where the subjects lived.It was a quiet place where everyone knew everyone else.People paid no attention to the ratty looking boy who was really a prince in disguise.Vendors roamed the streets selling their wares for money.The teen stooped and bought a sack of candy.Luckily the vendor didn't know who he was.Mark went back to wandering the village.It was great to see how nice people were to each other.A sudden commotion startled Mark from his daydream.

"COME BACK HERE YOU THEIF!"a gruff man shouted.Mark was suddenly thrown forward by someone slamming into him.The prince lay on the ground,moaning in pain."Oh Christ,I'm sorry!"a frantic Irish voice cried out.Mark looked up to find the most handsome boy he'd ever seen.


	2. Orphan Jack

Jack McLoughlin lay in the alleyway,fast asleep.A few newspapers covered his frail body,providing little warmth from the chilled air.The young man opened his eyes and sat up.He had the most wonderful dream.Being a prince in a castle and being pampered by servants.If only that was real.Sadly,Jack's parents had died years ago.He was left to his older brothers and sisters but they had disowned him at the age of eight.Since then,the Irish boy had lived alone on the streets.

Because he was an immigrant from Ireland,no one treated him fairly.The village in the kingdom of Tubia was a kind place,but when it came to foreigners,kindness was swept off of the table.Jack stood up and stretched.His stomach rumbled,signaling that it was time to find some food.

He grabbed his cap,and old ratty looking hat given to him from his mother,and headed out into the streets.The boy had no money on him.That meant that he would have to steal his food today.Jack hated stealing.It was wrong and it filled him with guilt.But he had to eat,otherwise he would starve to death.The youth roamed around,looking for a vendor who would be unaware if he had stolen from him.A man who sold sausages stood at the street corner.The delicious smell was enough to make Jack start drooling.All he had to do was wait until the guy wasn't looking,then make a run for it.

Jack crept up behind the cart and stayed out of sight.He waited until the man was occupied by another customer.Slowly,Jack reached up and grabbed a link of sausages.The vendor noticed and became very angry."What do you think you're doing?!"he exclaimed.Jack jumped of and raced away before the man could catch him.

"COME BACK HERE THEIF!"the vendor yelled.Jack kept running.Maybe being so skinny and short would enable him to move faster.Suddenly,Jack ran head-on into another person.He fell to the ground with a loud,"Omph!" "Oh Christ,I'm so sorry!"Jack cried.He scrambled up and helped the other boy to his feet."Don't be.It was an accident,"the other replied.Jack looked at him for a long time.He was a beggar boy of sorts,wearing a dirty,patched-up cloak and a cap.Underneath the hood he could make out a pair of warm,brown eyes staring back at him.

"HEY!"the vendor from before shouted.He grabbed Jack by his shirt collar and shook him back and forth."What,did ya really think you could get away from me?"he yelled.Jack cowered in fear."I oughta teach ya a lesson."He raised his fist and Jack prepared for the blow.

"Stop!"a voice exclaimed.Jack realized that it came from the other teen."Don't you dare lay a finger on him,"the boy commanded.Jack stared at him with wide eyes."Why should I do what you say?"the vendor growled.The younger threw off the hood of his cloak."Because I am the prince,"he responded.

Jack couldn't believe it.Prince Mark stood right in front of him,defending the poor Irish youth."Oh,Prince Mark!I'm so sorry!Of course I won't hurt him,"the vendor spoke in a nervous voice.He set Jack back down on the ground."Now go back to your cart,"Mark instructed.The vendor nodded and rushed off."Are you okay?"the prince questioned.Jack shook his head yes.Mark smiled."Good.Now come on.Let's get you back to the castle."He took Jack's hand and the pair raced towards the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kingdom of Tubia.Get it?Like YouTube.The "Tube" in YouTube was changed to "Tubia".It's a joke.


	3. A Royal Welcome

Jack stood on the grounds of the humongous building.The royal castle was much larger than he'd seen."Let's get you inside.It's freezing out here,"Mark suggested.Jack followed the prince."Mother,I have a guest!"Mark called out.Jack couldn't help but gaze at the startlingly beautiful queen.She wore a long red silk gown and atop her head was a crown.She did not seem pleased at the sight of Jack though.

"Mark dear,who is this?"she questioned."This is Jack.I met him in the village,"Mark replied."Mother,who is at the door?"Thomas asked from the other room."Your brother and a boy,"the queen responded.Thomas strode into the hallway.Jack felt like he was living a dream.To meet Prince Mark,Prince Thomas,and the queen all in one day?"Your name is?"Thomas questioned."Jack,"came the reply."Charmed."Thomas held out his hand and Jack shook it."May I lead Jack upstairs?"Mark asked.The queen gave a nod of approval."This way."Mark took Jack's hand in his.Jack felt fluttery inside when he did so."Get ahold of yourself McLoughlin.It's the prince.Don't make a fool of yourself,"Jack thought.

"This is my room,"Mark noted,throwing open a door.Jack looked around in amazement.It was a large room,with a king size bed and a wardrobe that could hold about three vendor carts in it."I've never seen a room this big,"Jack spoke.Mark smiled."I guess so."He walked over to his bed and sat down.He patted the space next to him and motioned for Jack to come sit.Jack aproched the be cautiously."I don't want ta soil it,"he stated.Mark laughed out loud."I don't care,"he said.Jack sat next to Mark.

"Hope you don't mind my asking,but what is your accent?I don't believe I've heard it before,"Mark inquired.Jack felt nervous."It's...um...Irish,"he answered.Mark nodded."I don't think that we have anyone from Ireland living in the village,"he noted.Jack didn't say anything."Would you like to meet my father?"Mark asked suddenly.Jack's eyes widened at the thought.

"No,I'm not worthy enough to see the king,"he replied.Mark rolled his eyes."Come on.My father loves meeting new people.And this could be the last chance to talk to him."Jack noticed that Mark looked a little sadder than he had before."What's wrong?"Jack questioned."My father...he's very ill and will most likely pass on soon,"Mark responded."And I'm to be the king."Jack felt bad for the young prince."Don't worry.Everything turns out alright in the end,"he told him.Mark smiled at his Irish friend.

"You know exactly what to say,don't you?"Jack grinned sheepishly."Sometimes."Mark stood up."Mark,Duke Felix has arrived,"the queen called from the other side of the door."Oh,I forgot about my meeting with Duke Felix,"Mark groaned."Hey,I have an idea.I can have a servant show you where my father is and you can still meet him."Jack went numb."No,I can't do this br meself,"he said."I'll mess up something." "Don't worry.You'll be fine."Mark called a servant and told him to direct Jack to the king.He waved goodbye to his new friend and headed to the meeting room where he was to speak with Duke Felix.


	4. The Duke's Arrival

"Ahh,Prince Mark.It is very nice to see you again,"Duke Felix spoke.Mark shook his hand.Over the years,the Duke had not changed much.He still had floppy blond hair,now cut short,and a scruffy beard growing on his face.Two other men whom Mark did not recognize sat at the table."Who are they?"Mark questioned."This is Lord Kenneth Morrison and Lord Cryaotic,"Felix announced."They have come with me to help go over the plans for your coronation ball."Mark gave them a curt nod.

"Your Highness,I am greatly sorry for the pain you and your family are going through at the moment,"Lord Cryaotic stated."Thank you,"Mark said.He sat down."Now,let's get to business."Lord Kenneth laid out sheets of paper covered in drawings of what the grand hall should look like."We were thinking that at the start of the ball,you could propose a toast to your new reign,"he noted.Mark nodded,only half listening.For some reason,he could only concentrate on Jack.The young Irish man had something about him that Mark couldn't stop thinking about.

"Prince Mark,please pay attention!"Duke Felix snapped.Mark was pulled back into reality."Sorry,"he muttered."And now,while we're here,we must discuss your marriage plans as well,"Lord Cryaotic spoke.Mark looked up in shock."M...m...marrige?!"he spluttered."But I'm only sixteen!I can't get married now!"

"We understand your concerns about this,but we must have you marry so the royal line can decend,"Lord Kenneth told the frightened teen."Don't be scared.We shall find you the most fine lady in the village and have an arranged marrige."Mark couldn't believe what he was hearing.An arranged marriage?"But I want to marry someone I know I'll be happy with,"he complained."I'm sorry,but this is the way it must be done,"Felix replied."Now run along."Mark hopped out of his chair and slowly walked to his room.

"Who would I be happy with?"he pondered.An image of Jack flashed through his mind.Mark stopped in the middle of the hallway."No,stop it Mark.You can't be with Jack.Even if you do like him that way it could never be,"he told himself."You're a prince and he's a beggar.It just couldn't work."The youth stepped inside his bedroom and laid down.He only found himself thinking about Jack more and more.


	5. Meeting the King

Jack was lead down long corridors and finally arrived at a large room."Here you are sir,"the servant spoke."Thank you,er,what's yer name?"Jack questioned."I go by Bob,"the man replied."Thank you Bob,"Jack responded.He entered the room.A man lay on a bed,looking pale and weak."Hello,who's there?"he cried out.Jack gulped."Your Majesty,my name is Jack.I am a friend of your son Mark,"the boy answered.He waited for a response.

"Any friend of Mark's is a friend of mine.Come closer boy,"the king spoke weakly.Jack stepped up beside the bed."It's about time Mark was able to go outside and make a friend,"the king chuckled."He doesn't get out much." "I can tell,"Jack responded."You know,sometimes I can tell what someone is thinking,"the king said."And I know that you like Mark as more than a friend."Jack's face flushed red.

"H...how did ye know that?"he stuttered.The king smiled."Why the look on your face boy.It's like you're in a dream."Jack was surely embarrassed now."Hey,its alright.I don't mind.I always knew that Mark had a better relationship with males than females"the king stated."Really?"Jack asked."Oh yes.Mark was always interested in males."Jack was beginning to wonder if Mark liked him back.

"Personally,I think you two would be a great couple."Jack looked away from the old king."Do you want to hear a secret?"the king questioned.Jack nodded."When he was younger,I called Mark Markimoo,as a joke."Jack laughed slightly."That's cute,"he replied.

"It sure was.My little Markimoo running around doing Lord knows what.It's a shame I won't be able to see him grow up into becoming a great king."Jack felt bad for the king."At least ye'll will be able ta watch him in Heaven,"he whispered.The king gave him a seldom look."Maybe,"he spoke.Jack smiled."It was a pleasure talking to you sir,"he noted,bowing."And you too,"the king replied.Jack left the room. 

"I have the perfect plan,"a Sweedish voice spoke quietly.Jack stopped outside of the meeting room.He pressed his ear against the door."Killing the king was a smashing hit.Now all we have to do is take care of Thomas and Mark and I will be able to take the throne."Jack's heart skipped a beat.Was the Duke going to kill Mark?The Irish teen raced to Mark's room,wanting to share the news with him.


	6. The First Death

"Mark,there's something ye have ta know!"Jack exclaimed when he ran into the room.Mark sat up in his bed and looked at the other teen curiously."What?"he questioned.Jack sat next to his friend."The Duke has plans ta kill ye so he can become king,"Jack spoke quickly.Mark gave him a look."Kill me?"he repeated."The Duke would never do that."

"But I heard him on my way back from seeing the king,"Jack argued."How was my father?"Mark asked,quickly changing the subject.Jack stared at the boy.Of course he wasn't going to listen."He was fine,"he mumbled."Did he say anything interesting?"Jack thought a moment."No,not really,"he replied."Markimoo."Mark went pale at the mention of the old pet name."Oh,he said that,"he whispered,red tinting his cheeks.Jack noticed how cute Mark looked when he blushed.

"Would you like to see the greatest jester of the world?"Mark questioned."What's a jester?"Jack asked quizzically."Some people call then royal fools.But jesters are people who do silly things like make jokes,"the prince replied."Sure,I'd like ta see that,"Jack stated.Mark went out into the hallway and soon came back with another man.

"This is our jester.His name is Wade,"Mark introduced.Wade bowed."A pleasure to meet you,"he spoke."Shall I begin?"The two young teens watched as Wade made a fool of himself,telling silly jokes and bad puns.Jack was howling with laughter by the end of it."That's...the...funniest...thing...I've...ever seen,"he gasped in between breaths.Mark too was crying with laughter."Thank you Wade,"he managed to spit out."You may go now."Wade gave a final bow and left the room.

The two teens sat there,trying to stop laughing when Bob rushed in."Prince Mark,you must hurry!"he exclaimed.Mark instantly knew something was wrong."What's happened?"he questioned."Your father,he's..."Bob trailed off.Mark ran out of his room,leaving Jack to wonder what was happening."It must the king's time,"he thought."Mark is going ta be heartbroken."Jack walked cautiously into the hall and to the room where the king lay.He pressed his ear against the door and listened.

"Mark,please rule this kingdom with respect for your subjects,"the king spoke weakly.Sobs were heard from inside,presumably from the queen.Jack moved back when the door opened and Mark trudged out,looking sullen."Mark,I'm so sorry about yer father,"Jack stated.Mark gave him a tiny smile."Thank you Jack.You're so kind."The two stood in the hallway,not speaking until finally Mark broke the silence by asking,"Do you have a home?"Jack was startled by the question but shook his head no.

"You can live here in the castle if you'd like.I would enjoy your company here."Jack looked at Mark and nodded."I would love ta stay here with ye,"he said."That's great.Now come on.It's about time to head to bed.We need our rest for tomorrow."


	7. The Second Death

Jack woke up to a bright ray of sunlight beeming down on your his face.He groaned and sat up.Last night he had slept in an extra room that had been made up for him.Mark had been so kind to let Jack stay in the castle,even with the events of the previous evening.One of the servants walked in and announced that it was time to get up.Jack stood up and stretched.He began to dress in the new clothes that had been laid out for him.He had put his pants on easily,but the shirt was hard because it had many buttons.Jack fiddled around with it,trying to make sense of it.He was startled by the door opening.

"Oh Jack,I didn't know you were dressing,"Mark said,clearly embarrassed that he had walked in on Jack."Don't worry,yer fine,"Jack stated."It's not like I'm only wearing my underoos."Mark laughed a little."Sorry,it's just that I've never seen another male dress,even my brother."He walked over to where the Irish teen stood."Here,let me help you.It's easy if you know how."Mark pulled the shirt over Jack's head and buttoned it for him.Both were turning light shades of pink at the awkward moment."We have breakfast downstairs.Come join us,"Mark insisted.Jack followed him to the dining area.

"Good morning Jack,"the queen greeted quietly.Jack gave a small,"Hello,"and sat down at the table.His plate was filled with delicious food and he began to eat.Everyone at the table was silent.Finally the queen said,"Mark,when you and Jack have finished your meal,you may go outside to the garden if you'd like."Mark nodded.They ate the rest of the food then Mark led Jack to the garden.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen,"Jack spoke in awe.The garden was stunningly beautiful.Flowers pink and yellow dotted the bright green hedges.On one side,some wildberries grew on some bushes."This garden was started by my father.It was his pride and joy,"Mark explained.Jack walked through the openings in the hedges and found a hill.He grinned.

"Mark,watch this!"he cried out.Mark walked up the hill and stared as Jack lay on his side and rolled down the hill.He was laughing at the bottom."Can I try?"Mark asked eagerly.Jack beckoned him down and the young prince rolled down the hill.He stood up too quickly at fell right onto Jack.Jack looked up at Mark,and both went red,as Mark was right on top of Jack.

"Sorry,"Mark mumbled.He pulled away and sat down on the grass next to his friend.Jack could only stare at Mark.God,he was gorgeous.With those warm brown eyes and that perfect black hair.He was indeed beautiful.Jack wished in his mind that he was rich.Then maybe,just maybe,he could love him.But that would never happen.Jack cleared his throat.

"What did yer father say before he...passed on?"he questioned.Mark thought a moment."He said that he was glad that I met you,"he replied.Jack smiled."Really?"Mark nodded."Yes.Really."The two laid down on the grass and stared up at the sky.There were barely any clouds out,and the few that were was only little whisps.Jack turned to see Mark with his eyes closed,smiling. 

The two stayed out for a little while longer before heading back to the castle.Thomas greeted them."Hello Mark,Jack,"he spoke before turning away and walking off.Mark was about to say something when he was cut of by a loud scream.Both teens ran in the direction of the scream and was met with a horrible sight.

Thomas was laying on the ground,blood pooling around his head.Beside him lay a gargoyle statue,the one that sat on the top pillar."Thomas!"Mark cried.He ran to his brother's side.Jack had to turn away at the sight.He had seen people die before,but this was too much.Jack had to resist the urge to throw up.The queen rushed in.When she saw Thomas covered in blood,she screamed and fainted.

Jack knelt beside Mark,who was crying."First my father,now my brother.Why?"he sobbed.Jack put a comforting arm around the young prince and he used his other hand to close Thomas's eyes."Mark,shhhh.It's gonna be okay,"Jack spoke softly.Duke Felix and his men ran into the hallway.

"Oh my goodness,"Lord Kenneth said."What happened here?"Something in his words made Jack feel uneasy.He didn't sound like he was in shock."Prince Mark,I'm sorry for the loss of two important people in your life,"Duke Felix stated.

Somehow,Jack knew he wasn't sorry at all.It must have been Felix who made the statue fall.It made sense.How could it have fallen on its own?And Felix wanting to take the throne.If he got rid of Thomas and Mark,then there would be no one to rule.Jack got up and followed Mark,who had gone back to his room.He didn't know how,but he would reveal the truth about Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing against Thomas,but in order for the plot to continue,he had to die.


	8. Falling For You

Jack paced around his room.Mark had been in his room for a week and he was beginning to worry.After the loss of his father and brother,Mark had been a nervous wreck.Jack decided that he needed to check on the prince.He went to Mark's room and knocked softly.

"Mark,are ye in there?"Jack called.A muffled reply was heard and Jack took that as a sign to go in.Mark lay on his bed facedown.Jack's heart broke a little when he saw how sad Mark looked."Hey,"he said.Mark looked up at him.His eyes were filled with tears.

"Hi Jack,"he replied.Mark sat up on the bed.Jack sat down next to him."Are ye alright?"he questioned.Mark shrugged."I don't know,"he replied."Everything's been crazy lately."Jack nodded."Yeah,"he responded."I'm sorry about yer brother."Mark smiled a little."Thank you.I don't know what I'd do without you Jack."Jack blushed at the remark.

"I wish I didn't have to be king.I don't want to be,"Mark stated.Jack was surprised."But being king can bring you great things,"he noted.Mark only shrugged."I still don't want to."Jack really wanted to tell Mark that he liked him.But if he did,he would most likely be on the streets again.Jack took a deep breath."Mark,can I tell ye something?"he asked.Mark looked at him and nodded."I love you."Jack immediately wished he could take back the words.He turned away from Mark and stared at the floor.He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank god one of us had the courage to say it,"Mark said.Jack looked at him and saw a wide smile on his face."Yer not angry?"he questioned."Of course not.I was to afraid to say this before,but I love you too.And ever since I met you,I've wanted to do this."

Mark grabbed Jack's shirt collar and pulled him into a kiss.Jack felt the world dissolve around him.The two kissed for ages before pulling apart.Mark looked red in the face from embarrassment.Jack paid no attention to it.

"This is probably the best day of my life,"he said.Mark grinned."This is the best thing that's happened all week."The two kissed again.They were startled when the door was opened by Bob."Prince Mark!"Bob gasped.The teens looked like deer caught in headlights.Bob ran from the room."Oh no,he's going to tell my mother,"Mark stated.Jack knew that he was going to get kicked out oof the castle for this.


	9. But I Love Him

"Bob,please don't tell my mother!"Mark begged the servant."I'm sorry,but I have to,"Bob responded."You can't be with Jack.Even if you do love him."Both teens were heartbroken at the words."Please Bob,I'll do anything if you don't tell her,"Mark pleaded.

Bob shook his head."I must.It's my job."He strode off.Mark sat down on the floor,his head in his arms."Jack,what are we going to do?"he questioned."My mother will be furious if she finds out about us."Jack sighed."I'll I've done lately is cause trouble."Mark looked up at him."Don't say that,"he spoke sharply."You're not trouble."A loud commotion startled them both.

"HE DID WHAT?!"the queen's voice cried out.Mark and Jack felt fear inside them.One minute later,the queen stormed into the hallway.She looked absolutely furious."Mark,how could you do this?!"she shouted.Mark hung his head."I...I'm sorry,"he whispered."Sorry is not enough!You can't be with Jack!"She turned to the Irish teen.

"As for you,get out immediately!"Now Mark was angry."You can't kick Jack out!"he exclaimed."Yes I can.Now leave!"Mark was about to protest when Jack interrupted him."It's okay.I'll leave,"he said."Jack,don't go,"Mark begged."No,its fine."Mark glared at his mother."You have no right to do this!"he shouted.Jack walked to the gates of the castle.Mark ran after him.

"Jack,meet me in the garden tonight,"he said.Jack nodded."I still love ye,"he responded.They quickly kissed and Jack left.


	10. Argument

Mark sat in his room,filled with rage."She can't do this,"he said.His door opened and Felix walked in."Prince Mark,maybe it's a good thing that Jack is gone,"he spoke."What?"Mark responded.Felix sat next to him."All Jack has done while here is damage."Mark stared at him.

"You really think that?"he asked.Felix nodded."Everything bad that has happened lately happened while he was here.Your father passed,Thomas had his accident.He's a curse."Mark was starting to feel like Felix was right.He shook off the feeling."No,Jack's not a curse,"he stated.Felix looked at the prince sadly"Believe me.And that entire spiel about my trying to kill you?It's preposterous."Mark thought about it."Maybe you're right,"he said.

Felix smiled."I know I'm right.Just look at the facts."He stood up."I know you'll make the right decision."Felix left the room.Mark continued to ponder his words.He had to talk to Jack tonight.  
...............................................................................................  
Jack stood in the garden nervously.He heard footsteps and saw Mark walking towards him."Mark,what are we gonna do about this?"he questioned.He noticed that Mark wasn't looking at him."Jack,I don't think we should see each other anymore."

Jack stepped back,surprised."What are ye saying?"he responded."Listen.Everything that's happened lately happened while you were here.You're a curse."Jack was confused."But,I thought that maybe we could be together,"he said."Well guess what,we're not.You're a beggar and I'm a prince.This won't work out.I'm sorry."

Jack could almost feel his heart break."But..."he trailed off."I'm sorry,but Duke Felix made a point earlier,"Mark stated.Jack looked up at the mention of Felix's name."Mark,please believe me when I say this,but Felix wants to kill you!"Jack exclaimed.Mark got angry at this.

"Stop it.You don't know anything about Felix.He's a good man who has known my family for years.He has been good to me my entire life.Maybe he was right.You don't belong here."

Jack felt tears in his eyes."Okay,I'll leave.But please be on the lookout for Felix.I know what I'm talking about."He left without another word.Mark watched the Irish boy walk away.He turned back to the castle.He needed to be ready for tomorrow.It would be his coronation ball.


	11. The Coronation

Mark stood in front of the mirror,looking at himself.Tonight was the night.He was going to be king.I in only a few short hours.The youth felt frightened,but he held it in."Don't worry Mark,"he told himself."It's going to be okay."  
...............................................................................................  
Jack wandered the streets of the village.His young heart was shattered after what happened to him last night.He had believed that Mark loved him.But maybe he was wrong.Jack sat down at a table outside a restaurant.A familiar voice made him look up.Duke Felix and his men sat at a table,accompanied by a lady.

"Tonight,Prince Mark will be history!"the Sweedish duke announced.They all clinked their glasses."How exactly do you plan to get rid of him?"Lord Cryaotic asked.Felix grinned."When he makes the toast at the ceremony,the wine he'll drink will be poisoned."Jack gasped."I have ta tell Mark,"he whispered.The boy listened to a little more of the conversation.

"Marzia,how do you feel about being queen?"Felix asked the woman.She giggled."It'd be perfect,"she stated.They all laughed and got up from their table."Come on men,we can't miss this moment,"Felix spoke.The group left.Jack had to find someway to get into the castle and warn Mark.  
...............................................................................................  
Jack had never run faster in all of his life.He raced to the castle,but of course he was pushed away by guards.Luckily,Jack recognized one of them as Bob.

"Bob,ye have ta let me in!"Jack cried.Bob looked at him painfully."I can't do that Jack,"he stated."Please,I know this sounds crazy,but Duke Felix is gonna kill Mark!"Jack exclaimed.Bob nodded."I believe you,"he responded."I always knew the duke was a terrible man.There's a door that leads into the ballroom where the ceremony will be held.Go quickly."

Jack thanked Bob and ran inside the castle.People filled the rooms and hallways,chatting and talking about how things would work out with Mark as king.Jack pushed his way through many people until finally,he was at the front where Mark was to make his toast.The prince stepped up to the front and cleared his throat.

"Thank you for being here!"he exclaimed.Everyone clapped."I am very honored to be your king."Jack tried to get closer,but there was too many people in the way.He saw Mark raise his glass.Jack knew that this was his only chance.


	12. He Was Right

"Mark!"Jack cried out.Mark looked down at the teen,confused."Jack,why are you here?"he questioned."Mark,don't drink the wine,"Jack insisted.Mark glared at him."Why not?"Jack gulped."It's poisoned,"he replied.The crowd laughed."Jack,I must advise you to leave right now.You're ruining everything,"Mark growled.

"Please trust me!"Jack begged."I would never lie to you."Mark was getting angrier and angrier."If you want to prove that Duke Felix wants to kill me,then go ahead."Jack stepped up next to Mark."Ye want proof?"he asked.Mark stared at him right in the eyes."If you want to make accusations on innocent people,then a little proof would be nice,"he replied.

"Fine.I'll give ye proof."Jack snatched the glass from Mark and downed it.Both stood there,waiting for something to happen."Well look at that.Nothing,"Mark spoke cruelly."Now if you don't leave right now,I'm going to have to..."He was cut off when Jack collapsed at his feet.

"Jack!"Mark cried.He fell next to his friend."Jack,wake up,please!"he begged.But the teen did not move.Mark was crying now."No,this can't be happening,"he sobbed."I should have believed you."

"Prince Mark,there's a way to save him,"Bob announced.Mark looked up at his servant."H...how?"he stuttered."Take him to the cabin in the woods.The woman who lives there could reverse the effects of the poison.

Mark nodded.He picked Jack up and left the castle.He proceded to walk to the cabin.As he walked,Mark spoke to Jack."You're going to be fine,"he whispered."Don't worry."Jack's steady heartbeat pounded in his chest.Mark noticed that with each step,it got slower and slower."Please hang on,"Mark told his unconscious friend.

The cabin came into view and Mark began to walk faster.He stopped at the door and wondered if he should knock.He had heard stories of the woman who lived here.Most said that she was a witch.But Mark knew that she could help Jack.Cautiously,he knocked on the door.


	13. Please Save Him

An old woman opened the door and stared at Mark."Can I help you?"she asked in a thick Russian accent.Mark stood there in a daze before remembering why he was there."Please,you have to help him!"he begged.The woman looked down at Jack's limp body."Come in,"she commanded.Mark stepped inside.He saw many different kinds of vials and tubes containing various liquids.

"What is wrong with your friend?"the woman questioned.Mark almost broke down as he told the story.She nodded."Place him on the table,"she instructed.Mark did as told.He set his lover down lightly and held his hand.

"I've seen this before.Poisoning is the reason most come to me."Mark glanced at her."Do you think you can save him?"he asked.The woman shrugged."I don't know.It looks like a pretty slim chance."Mark's heart dropped a mile."I'll try my best,"she said.Mark turned his gaze back to Jack.He felt so horrible.Mark should have known that Jack wouldn't have lied about Duke Felix.He gripped his lovers hand.

"Move back,"the woman commanded.Mark watched as she mixed many vials together into a flask.The teen silently prayed that Jack would be okay.He saw the woman step back from the table.

"Will he be alright?"Mark asked."I'm not sure yet.It could take awhile to work.He was almost gone when you brought him in."Mark was scared.What if Jack didn't survive?It would be all Mark's fault.The two stood there,waiting for any sign of life in Jack.Mark saw the woman shake her head."If it worked,he should've been awake by now.I'm sorry boy.He's gone."

Mark's eyes filled with tears.He held Jack's cold hand in his."I should've believed him.Now he's gone and it's all my fault,"he sobbed.Mark sat down in his chair and cried."I'm so sorry Jack."


	14. I Love You

"M...Mark?"a voice called out.Mark looked up to see Jack staring at him."Jack,you're okay!"Mark cried.He ran to his side and hugged him."I'm sorry I didn't believe you.I should've know that you would never lie to me."Mark helped Jack down from the table."Thank you,for saving him,"Mark said to the woman.She smiled.

"I'm glad I was able to help,"she responded.The two teens left together for the castle.Jack let go of Mark's hand and began to walk away."Where are you going?"Mark questioned.Jack turned to face him."Ye said that ye didn't want me at the castle anymore,"he replied.Mark felt bad.

"Jack,please don't leave.I was a fool to think that you were a curse.I know now that it was Felix who did all of those terrible things,"Mark spoke."Listen.You're the only person I'll ever love in my entire life."Jack smiled."The same goes fer me.Yer the only one I've ever loved."The two kissed.Hand in hand,they walked back to the castle.

"Prince Mark,you're back!"Bob exclaimed."And Jack is okay.I'm so glad."The teens walked through the gates of the castle and we're met with many people.Mark noticed Felix and his men trying to get away."Stop them!"Mark shouted.Some knights grabbed the duke and lords.

"Duke Felix,Lord Kenneth,and Lord Cryaotic,I hereby banish you from this kingdom."Felix's eyes widened."You can't do that!"he cried.Mark stepped up to were he was eye level with the duke."You almost killed the only man I love.That is why I banish you and your men from ever coming back to this kingdom.I could kill you,but I choose not to."Mark waved his hand and the three men were taken away.

Mark looked back at Jack."Listen,I'm so sorry about everything." "Oh,shut up,"Jack teased."I have to ask you one thing,"Mark said."What?"Mark knelt down on one knee."This maybe a little too much to ask you,but will you please rule this kingdom with me?"Jack's grin stretched from ear to ear."I would love that,"he replied.Bob appeared and blew into a trumpet.

"All hail King Mark and King Jack!"he announced.The crowd cheered loudly.Jack and Mark looked at each other and smiled."You know I love you,right?"Mark asked."Of course.And I love you more,"Jack replied.They kissed and the roar of the crowd was all they could hear.


End file.
